


Wontaek Shorts

by Ihopeyourenotafool



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihopeyourenotafool/pseuds/Ihopeyourenotafool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few musings that pop into my head for this cute lil pairing here.</p><p>When I say short I mean short.</p><p>Like 200 words each.<br/>Short musings.</p><p>I'm cool with accepting prompts and stuff too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Illuminate.

Taekwoon's voice was soft. It always was. It caused his voice to sound so innocent, even when the only valid description for the whispers that escaped those perfect lips, was sinful.

It drove Wonshik insane.

The rapper was the only one who got to see - or rather hear - this side of Taekwoon. The only one who was permitted to hear the slight edge of amusement in that voice, the only one who could feel the soft curling of those lips against the exposed skin of his neck. He wanted to see the main vocal's face, see the glint in those eyes that he knew was there just from the quiet hums that escaped the other in between whispers and quiet breaths. He wanted the dark farbric removed from his eyes.

But Taekwoon wouldn't allow that.

He found this too intriguing. Dark eyes eagerly observing the rapper in front of him, how his chest rose and fell, how his jaw lay slack, how the hot breath hit his ear as he traced his lips, barely touching, over the area that connected the neck to the collar bone.

Wonshik didn't mind too much.

Taekwoon would always show him the light.


	2. Let Us Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit gloomy

A silent song played through Taekwoon's mind, hand in hand with the one he loved, the one who meant the world to him.

One, two, three, one, two, three. Forwards to the side and back. Gentle steps on the disturbed earth, his love for the other surging him on. Because Wonshik's heart couldn't.

Taekwoon gave a solemn smile to the unresponsive face. He could stay like this forever, he would, if it weren't for the situation.

The sun would rise soon, Wonshik's fame would bring crowds.

To see.  
To mourn.

No. The man would have to be returned to his grave.

The necromancer's romance was on permanent pause.

Though the dance, the song, would continue for eternity.


	3. Sketching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite Angsty.  
> Sorry I took so long.  
> I'm kinda looking for prompts and inspiration for these.
> 
> Apologies in advance.

Pencil scratched against the coarse paper, quickly, obsessively, dark eyes searching, checking for errors, following the black hair, cross-hatches defining the shading on the tanned skin of the one he cared for so much, Wonshik's features were perfect, no matter the angle.

He'd tried and tried to get the image of his lover to become as perfect, as moving and real as the man himself, though no matter how Taekwoon tried, he couldn't. 

And there was no denying it; he had tried, and tried, and tried.

Sitting back, breaths heavy, shoulders shaking as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. His fist clenched around the middle of the pencil, a sharp snap sounding through the empty, dark room, followed by the repeated clink of the wood and graphite against the cold laminate floor.

Head cupped in hands, and hunched forwards, tears fell, silent aside from the odd, soft whimper the escaped swollen lips.

How could he draw from memory, one whom he hadn't seen for years? The one whom the world forbade him from seeing.

The one who was taken from him, by icy, merciless shadows.


End file.
